


An Unlikely Pair

by TheSeaAndYou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enstars Shipping Olympics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaAndYou/pseuds/TheSeaAndYou
Summary: After Koga's birthday party ends with cake flying around the room, Adonis and Yuzuru are left to clean up the mess.





	1. A Sugary Evening

**Author's Note:**

> {For ESO Round 2, Prompt 28: "I want to hear your voice", which will be played out in two parts! This is part one.~}

The entirety of the idols in 2-A and 2-B had been planning for a birthday celebration of one of their own for a while now; keeping it a secret had been difficult, as evident by the few times where they were almost caught by the birthday boy himself. Yuzuru was worried that Koga would have caught on to their surprise, (the boy had surprisingly good hearing), but thankfully, the party caught the boy off guard, especially since he was greeted after a long session of practice. A few of their classmates, including Yuzuru himself, had already thanked Adonis for keeping his unit mate away from the classroom for so long to allow them to prepare for the festivities. The two seniors of UNDEAD stayed for the party, as well as Koga’s two other club members.

The celebration went off smoothly. Or, as smoothly as a birthday can get at the school. Koga was certainly embarrassed at the ordeal and snapped at anyone that annoyed him, even throwing his cake across the room at the leader of his unit when he wouldn’t stop gushing about “Dear Wanko” growing. This caused quite a confusion, with half of the room trying to stop the impending food fight, only to be overwhelmed by the other half, who were caught in the moment. In the end, the classroom was, to put simply, a disastrous mess with cake littering the floor, frosting stuck on the walls, and a few desks knocked over to provide shelter for the few people that were simply trying to stay clean.

Needless to say, when Keito found out what the second years were doing, he was rather furious. He demanded that the participants of the party start cleaning immediately, but it seemed like everyone suddenly had something to do.

Mao immediately said he’d help with the student council work, and before Keito could say another word, he was out the door. The rest of Trickstar ran after him as they had no other excuse except to say that Mao was a part of their unit and that they had to help him (even though they couldn’t look at student council papers). Daikichi ran after Subaru, yipping happily as he scurried along.

Koga proudly stuck his nose in the air, declaring that it was his birthday. For once, saying that wasn’t embarrassing him as he strode out of the classroom. He gathered his things and carried Leon, who he brought along for the day, out of the classroom.

To Yuzuru's relief, the two dogs were the first ones to leave, followed by the rest of the party attendees.

Rei and Kaoru slipped out of the room together, saying some nonsense about ruling the night or going out on a date. The twins went after Rei, saying they had to clean up the Light Music clubroom since UNDEAD did have practice there and they just left it as it was before the party.

Ritsu mumbled something about unit practice and 'Secchan' being angry as he dragged himself out of the room. Arashi went after him, giving a cheerful wave back to everyone.

Natsume disappeared, probably through one of his many secret passages around the school.

Luckily for Mika, he took his slice of cake, stayed a while, and left to help Shu with some work just minutes before the food fight started.

Souma was more than willing to accept the punishment, halfway out the door to grab the cleaning supplies when Keito stopped him. The whole reason why the vice president came to the room was to find Souma and bring him to practice, and he wasn't going to let Souma waste any more time.

That left Adonis and Yuzuru to clean up the mess. The two of them said nothing as Keito glared at them as if expecting yet another excuse.

“Well? I don’t suppose you two have something to do? Otogari?”

“I’ll clean up. This is Oogami’s party after all. As his friend and unit member, I should be responsible for some of what happened.”

“I wish the rest of your unit took that kind of approach. Fushimi? You have to go to Himemiya, no? He’s in the student council room.”

“I will stay as well, Fukukaichou-sama. I can not leave one person to clean up this mess. Rest assured, this place will be spotless when you see it again. Plus, I am sure Bocchama would like that I am away from him just a little longer. ♪”

“I’ll leave it up to you two then.” With that, Keito left the room with Souma close behind him. Adonis awkwardly shuffled in place, turning his head to look around the room.

“...Where should we start, Fushimi?”

“Fukukaichou-sama has plenty of cleaning supplies in a supply closet. Please wait a moment, I will return shortly.”

“Alright. I think there’s a broom somewhere, so I’ll at least pick up the bigger pieces of cake that are on the floor.” Yuzuru nodded, leaving the room to head to the supply closet. He let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding as he approached the closet. As he rummaged around to gather the right supplies, a tight knot began forming in his stomach, quickly taking over his thoughts.

( _This feeling...Am I worried about Bocchama at this moment...?_ )

Yuzuru made his way back to the classroom, holding the appropriate cleaning supplies in his arms. As he walked into the classroom, the feeling he had earlier faded away. He shook his head, chalking it up to him having to leave the dirty classroom without tidying it up as he placed the supplies onto a clean desk.

“...Fushimi? Is something the matter?” Adonis’ voice interrupted his thoughts, and when Yuzuru turned around, the boy was standing next to him, giving him a worried look. “You started shaking your head very quickly…”

“Do not fret, Otogari-sama. It was simply an insignificant thought that crossed my mind. Now, shall we organize this classroom?” Adonis stared at him for a moment before nodding.

After explaining to Adonis what each of the supplies did and how to use them, the two of them went to work without another word. Yuzuru did not mind the silence; it was something he appreciated whenever he was doing his favorite past time. He did, however, find the silence to be quite tense after about thirty minutes of straight cleaning; knowing that there was another person in the room with him, Yuzuru wanted to start a conversation to lighten the mood.

Before he could say anything though, Adonis broke the silence, his deep voice cutting through the tense air.

“There’s some cake left.”

Surprised, Yuzuru turned around to look in Adonis’ direction. Just as the boy said, there was still a small portion of cake left standing in the box that it came in. Yuzuru stared at Adonis for a moment before he turned back to wiping frosting off of the wall.

“Be my guest, Otogari-sama.” A moment of silence consumed the room before Adonis spoke up again.

“You can have it, Fushimi. I noticed that you didn’t take a slice while everyone was here.” As he continued to clean the walls of any sugary substance, he heard Adonis move around, catching almost every rustling of Adonis’ clothes.

“It is quite alright, Otogari-sama. I heard the cake was quite delicious. You ma-”

“Here.” Yuzuru jumped a bit, turning around once again. He was a bit startled that Adonis was standing next to him, plate in hand. Yuzuru stared at Adonis as he held out a fork towards him. “Take it, Fushimi. Cake isn’t the healthiest food, but you’ve done so much already.”

( _‘Done so much already’…?_ )

Yuzuru was puzzled at the statement but took a brief look around the room. He soon found truth in Adonis’ words; the room looked as though nothing had happened almost an hour before, save for the area that he was currently working on.

“I was so focused on the part of the room that I was cleaning that I didn’t notice you had done so much. I apologize for doing so little.” Adonis glanced down at the cake, then back up at Yuzuru. His amber eyes seemed to give a heavenly glow as the sunset outside of the window seeped into the room. Yuzuru found himself staring for a second longer than he had liked, but he couldn't help but notice a certain look in Adonis’ eyes.

“...Fushimi?”

Oops. Perhaps he was staring longer than Adonis would like.

“My humblest apologies. I will happily accept the cake.” Yuzuru put down the cleaning supplies in his hands and took the plate and fork from Adonis, smiling warmly. Adonis was right; he had been busy making sure everyone at the party had what they needed, and he simply neglected getting a slice of cake for himself. It might have been his desire to not eat something so void of nutrients, but today was a cause for celebration, so he can have a little leeway with his diet.

“...Sit, Fushimi. Let me finish the rest.” Before Yuzuru could protest, Adonis was already back to work. Yuzuru watched Adonis while eating his cake quietly. Silence fell upon them once again, and all Yuzuru could hear was Adonis working hard to get the rest of the classroom clean. By the time he was done, the last rays of sunlight were beginning to disappear.

Yuzuru had left a few bites of the cake untouched, quickly getting up as he saw Adonis finish with the last of the untidiness of the room.

“Allow me to put everything away.” Yuzuru picked up all of the cleaning supplies that he brought with him to the room, taking the last of it from Adonis before he disappeared out of the room, heading down the halls to put the supplies back. When returned to the classroom, Adonis was still there, which was a bit of a relief to Yuzuru, though, he was not sure why. Seeing that he was back from his short trip, Adonis picked up his backpack, swinging it over his shoulder.

“Let me take you home, Fushimi. It’s dangerous to walk alone in the dark.”

“Oh, Otogari-sama. That is simply not possible. Bocchama’s estate is quite far from here. Bocchama’s parents are here today, so I am sure that the moment his student council work was finished, he ran out of the school, so I will have to call a driver.” Adonis stared at him blankly before nodding, glancing sheepishly away.

“Ah...right. If his house is as far as you say it is, it’ll take us all night to get there.” Yuzuru couldn't help but chuckle, gathering his belongings.

“If it does not trouble you, I will walk you to your home. I can get a driver to meet me at your house.”

“...Yes, that would be nice.” Adonis nodded, picking up the plate that held the last of the cake. “Are you going to finish this?”

“I am.” Yuzuru adjusts his bag on his shoulder, taking the plate from Adonis. “Would you like the last of the cake? You worked diligently to clean this classroom as well.”

“It’s alright. You can finish it.” Adonis shook his head politely. Yuzuru hummed softly, picking up a bit of the cake with the fork.

“Nonsense. Please, consider this a reward. I feel quite guilty for keeping you here for so long. This cake and an escort home will hopefully relieve that.” Yuzuru held the fork up to Adonis’ mouth, a cheerful expression on his face.

“Otogari-sama, say ‘ah~’.”

“...Fushimi, that’s a surprising thing for you to say.” Despite his words, Adonis’ face was flushed, turning into a light pink as he stared down at the offering. It made Yuzuru’s heart flutter, and it encouraged him to keep teasing him.

“Repeat after me. ‘Ah~’.”

“...Ah…~” Adonis opened his mouth after a moment of hesitation, and, as he had done so many times in his life, Yuzuru fed him the cake. Being able to get Adonis to eat something that he offered was quite a blessing, and he could not control the slight blush forming on his cheeks.

“There is one more bite, Otogari-sama. Ah~. ♪” Yuzuru hummed happily as Adonis accepted the last bite of the cake, and as he threw the plate and fork into the trash can, he heard Adonis mutter a thank you to him. Yuzuru only smiled wider. By now, Adonis must be quite flustered. To think that he would be able to have Adonis act in such a way brought him much enjoyment.

It took a minute for Adonis to start moving again. He made his way over to Yuzuru, who waited patiently at the door for him.

“Otogari-sama, would you mind giving me your home address? I would like to text my driver now so that I may leave you to your family once we arrive.” Adonis nodded, giving Yuzuru his address, and the two of them began their walk out of the school once Yuzuru finished sending the message to his driver.

Once they made it outside, Yuzuru took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air as he glanced up at the dark sky. As Adonis lead him in the direction of his home, Yuzuru couldn't help but watch his every movement, following him closely.

( _I have a feeling that this night will last quite a while… ♪_ )


	2. Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru and Adonis walk home together, and the two of them end up talking late into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {For ESO Round 2, Prompt 28: "I want to hear your voice", which will be played out in two parts! This is part two.~}

Their peaceful walk seemed to progress slowly. The only thing that interrupted their journey was the sound of an occasional car that passed by the two walking figures. Adonis was getting nervous; there had been many moments of silence between the two of them, and, not wanting to make it awkward, he wanted to say something, anything, to fill the air around them.

Unable to take the silence anymore, Adonis spoke the first thing that came to mind.

“Do you enjoy being an idol, Fushimi?” Adonis glanced over at Yuzuru, wondering how he would react. As always, Yuzuru kept a pleasant look on his face, but Adonis could tell that he was thinking of an answer.

“I would say that I do.” Their eyes met for a moment before Yuzuru continued. “It is certainly something that I never envisioned myself becoming. When Bocchama expressed his desire to be with Kaichou-sama, I had a duty to fulfill, and so, I joined Yumenosaki Gakuen as a student in the idol course, accompanying him on his journey to becoming an idol.

“I am sure Kaichou-sama was not expecting someone like me to be joining the elite unit _fine_ , but I had to be at Bocchama’s side. To change my lifestyle and adjust to the idol industry was certainly difficult, but I have come to enjoy it very much. It is heartwarming to see our fans react so positively to our performance.

“...I had a personal belief that I would likely be the unpopular member of _fine_ when I first joined, and I accepted that fate. Bocchama is an adorable idol, and his charm captivates audiences far and wide. Hibiki-sama has his own... methods. Kaichou-sama is the leader, so the spotlight naturally falls on him. Playing the role of a supporter comes naturally to me, and thus, I paid no attention to how much attention I receive; instead, I simply fulfilled my duties as a member of _fine_.”

As Yuzuru spoke, Adonis listened closely, staring at Yuzuru’s face as his words entered his head. Hearing his voice was calming, putting Adonis into a sort of trance as they continued on their way to his home. Then, rather suddenly, Yuzuru stopped in this tracks and yanked on Adonis’ sleeve, pulling him a few steps back. It snapped him out of his trance, and Adonis gave Yuzuru a rather baffled expression.

“What is it?”

Yuzuru shook his head, looking as though he was holding back a laugh.

“Otogari-sama, you almost walked into a pole. Please, watch where you are going.” Yuzuru continued walking, and as Adonis looked up, he noticed the metal pole just inches from his face. Adonis could not help but cover his reddening face with his hand.

( _To make such a mistake in front of Fushimi…_ )

Yuzuru was a few feet ahead of Adonis when he stopped and turned around. Adonis realized that he had not gone after him, and hurriedly regained his composure, taking a few long strides to catch up to his friend, making sure to walk _around_ the pole this time. Once he caught up to Yuzuru, he gave Adonis a chuckle as they continued walking. That only made him more embarrassed, and Adonis turned his attention to the road ahead of them.

( _No more staring…_ )

“Otogari-sama, do you enjoy being an idol?” Ah, he threw the question back at him. Adonis simply nodded.

“I do. When Sakuma-senpai first visited my country, I was interested in the idols that he spoke of. He invited me to join his unit in Japan, and when my sisters, mother, and I had to flee, I took the opportunity to accept his request. I wanted to be an idol that gave happiness to people and make others smile.” Usually, Adonis had trouble speaking to other people, but Yuzuru had already opened up to Adonis about himself that Adonis only felt it was fair if he did the same. “He was quite cheerful about it. I remember him taking me into UNDEAD’s practice room saying that he picked up a bear.”

Yuzuru let out a small laugh at that last statement, and Adonis could not help but smile, feeling relieved to see that he was able to entertain Yuzuru so well.

“I must agree with Sakuma-sama; he is right in his assessment. You are much like a bear, Otogari-sama.”

“Am I?”

“Yes.~ Otogari-sama seems quite intimidating and unfriendly at first glance, but in reality, you are very timid and gentle. Perhaps, when people first see you, they think of the fearsome bear in a forest, but once they understand you well, they realize that you are a teddy bear.~”

Adonis was definitely not catching a break today. He felt his face start to burn up again, not expecting such a compliment.

“Is that so… I’m glad. I find it hard to speak to others, which is likely why I seem unapproachable. I hope to improve on that in the future, and I think becoming an idol will help in that regard.”

“Otogari-sama, you are speaking to me quite normally.”

“Ah… am I?” Adonis glanced at Yuzuru again and could only look away when he saw him smile again.

“Yes.~ Perhaps you are simply better at having a one-on-one conversation?”

“Yes… perhaps.” Adonis nodded, clearing his throat. He had no idea what he should say next, so he left it at that, hoping that Yuzuru would say something again, but to his dismay, Yuzuru seemed to have fallen into a realm of deep thought. Adonis looked over at him again, noticing that Yuzuru’s expression was quite solemn.

( _Did I say something wrong…?_ )

( _What do I say…? Fushimi looks… sad._ )

( _..._ )

( _I am not as good at speaking to others as he says I am, am I?_ )

The two of them continued walking for what seemed like an eternity. Adonis wanted to give Yuzuru some space and avoided looking at him, but knowing that Yuzuru was dealing with something in his mind nagged him. He felt like he had to do something to make him feel better, but he was at a loss of what to do. He swallowed back a lump in his throat, taking a deep breath before he interrupted Yuzuru’s thoughts.

“Is something bothering you?” Yuzuru remained silent, as if he did not hear what Adonis said. After a few seconds without a response, Adonis cleared his throat loudly, partially for himself, partially to get Yuzuru’s attention. This time, the boy seemed to fade back into reality and started speaking again.

“M-My apologies, I seemed to have lost myself for a few minutes.” Yuzuru took a shaky breath, then seemed to force a smile. “I am alright.”

  
“Fushimi.” Adonis stopped walking, turning to face his walking companion. “We have not spoken a lot, but you can trust me. Tell me what’s on your mind.” He noticed that Yuzuru was taken aback at the offer, stopping in his tracks as well. The two of them stared at each other, their eyes locking for a minute before Yuzuru broke the gaze, turning his head to look back at the road ahead.

“I have... dark thoughts when the night falls upon us.” Adonis blinked, a bit confused at first.

( _Was it a mistake to have asked to walk him home…?_ )

“If it was something I said, I apologize. I will reflect on i-”

“Otogari-sama, it is not your fault.” Yuzuru faced him again, giving him the same, placid smile as before. This time though, Adonis noticed a hint of pain in Yuzuru’s eyes, and he started feeling his throat close up.

( _I definitely said something out of place._ )

“Let us continue, Otogari-sama. If I am correct, we are almost at your home. Your family must be worried.” Adonis opened his mouth to ask more about what Yuzuru meant, but he already started walking, ending the conversation completely. Adonis stood there silently, watching Yuzuru’s back move further away from him. Of course, once again, Yuzuru stopped when he realized that Adonis was not by his side, waiting for him to catch up.

Adonis took another deep breath and went after Yuzuru, reaching out to take his hand in his own. Yuzuru stared at their hands for a moment, opening his mouth to possibly ask a question, but Adonis cut him off, continuing to walk. Maybe he was dragging a stunned Yuzuru with him, but he did not look back to see how he was, only keeping his eyes forward.

“My mother does this to me. Whenever I am upset, she would hold my hand and tell me everything's okay.

“I want Fushimi to know that everything’s okay as well.”

“I-I…” Yuzuru said nothing more, but he did not pull his hand away; instead, he gave Adonis’ hand a gentle squeeze, as if he was saying his thanks. Adonis slowed down a little to allow Yuzuru to walk at his side, and before long, another quiet hum filled the space between them.

Except, this time, Adonis didn’t mind. Even though no words were being exchanged, he knew that Yuzuru understood that someone was there for him.

( _That is enough for now._ )

The two of them rounded the last corner, and Adonis could see his house, and Yuzuru’s awaiting ride, in the distance. Yuzuru seemed to notice as well, giving Adonis’ hand a final squeeze before pulling his hand away. Feeling the cool air against his palm made his heart sink, but it was time for the two of them to go their separate ways. The two bade each other farewell, and as Adonis watched Yuzuru’s ride disappear in the distance, he couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely.

That was until, of course, his sisters ran out of the house to greet him and drag him inside.

The rest of the night proceeded as it usually does, but this time, Adonis was bothered by...something. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint what. Did he forget something at school? A quick look in his backpack told him he had all his belongings with him. Was he hungry? His sisters were quite generous today and hadn’t taken any of his food, so he was satisfied.

( _Ah… I should check on Fushimi._ )

( _..._ )

( _I don’t have his number._ )

Adonis sighed in disappointment when he realized that he didn’t have a way to get in contact with Yuzuru. As he sat in his room with his door locked to prevent his sisters from barging in, it took him about ten minutes to send a proper text to Koga, and even then, it was another ten minutes before he was able to punch the numbers into his phone and hit call. He waited anxiously for Yuzuru to pick up, listening to the ringing, hoping that it would stop…

A nice lady’s voice was what he heard next. Koga told him that when Adonis heard her, it means the person didn’t pick up. So, Adonis hung up and tried again.

( _This is a bad idea… Fushimi is probably busy with Himemiya._ )

( _He did say that Himemiya’s parents were home though…_ )

The nice lady greeted him once again, and Adonis hung up a second time. He placed his hands on his lap, his phone in hand, as he stared at the opposite wall. Ringing three times would be rude, and it wasn’t exactly an urgent matter, so Adonis decided to stop for the night and get settled into bed. Just as he was closing his eyes to welcome sleep, he heard his phone vibrate on the nightstand next to his bed. He jolted up, grabbing his phone and squinting at the screen. It was a call from Yuzuru’s number. Adonis fumbled with his phone for about five seconds before he finally got it to accept the call.

“H-Hello…?”

“...Otogari-sama?”

“Yes, it’s me speaking.”

“Ah… what a surprise. I apologize, I was quite busy with something and was unable to answer your earlier calls.”

“It’s alright.”

“If I may ask, how did you get my number…? I do not recall giving that information to you.”

“I asked Oogami.”

“I see…” Yuzuru’s voice trailed off, and Adonis took a nervous breath.

“Are you feeling well, Fushimi?”

"...I am." Great. Now, what should he say? Not wanting to have an awkward tension between the two of them again, Adonis asked the first thing on his mind.

"Were my actions earlier too abrupt?" Adonis heard Yuzuru moving over the phone and strained his ears to hear what he was doing. Yuzuru wasn't answering immediately though, and that was starting to worry him. Maybe he was occupied with something and wanted to do it first before answering? Or maybe he didn't hear him? Should he repeat the question?

Finally, Yuzuru responded, his voice barely above a whisper, but very audible through the phone.

"It was fine, Otogari-sama. It calmed me… Thank you." Adonis let out the breath that he was holding.

"I'm glad."

"Truthfully… I was not sure how to react. This was the first time someone has done something like that for me." Adonis heard something move on Yuzuru's end again, but it was quickly replaced by Yuzuru's words. "It is natural for me to comfort Bocchama in that way, and when I was put on the receiving end… I was not prepared."

"I'll be sure to warn you next time." Adonis's shoulders relaxed, and he searched for something else to say. "...Are you going to bed, Fushimi?"

"...I have been in bed for a while. I was unable to sleep, and realized that I had not checked my phone before I turned off the lights."

Ah, so Yuzuru was tossing and turning in bed.

"I see. I'll leave you now. Good n-"

"Please...wait." This time, Adonis had to listen closely to make out what Yuzuru said.

"What is it?"

"I owe you an explanation."

"Fushimi...it's late. We can speak on it tomorrow. Rest." Adonis was met with silence on the other end, and when Yuzuru spoke again, Adonis could swear he heard Yuzuru struggling with his words.

"I-It will not take long."

"...Alright." Adonis got himself settled into bed again, still holding his phone to his ear.

“I thought about what you said earlier.”

“Hmm…?”

“Otogari-sama wants to become an idol that delivers happiness and warmth to others.”

“That’s correct.”

“...It makes my reason seem quite foolish. For someone like me to say that I became an idol because of someone else’s influence while Otogari-sama has suffered so much in his life to get to this point… It is distasteful.”

“...Fushimi…?”

“You stated that you had to flee to Japan with his family, yes? ‘Flee’ is a strong word...you must have left because your life was in danger.” Adonis was quite surprised at the conclusion that Yuzuru came up with; it was accurate, certainly, but he was sure he hadn’t told anyone about that yet.

( _As expected of Fushimi...He must have done some research as well._ )

“Otogari-sama...you became an idol to give to those who are suffering.”

“...”

“While I, Fushimi Yuzuru, became an idol to satisfy my own selfish desires.” Adonis sat up, surprised to hear Yuzuru say such words.

“No desires are selfish, Fushimi.”

“...When I first became an idol, I treated it as if it was simply another task, another assignment. I mindlessly did I was told, believing that what I was doing was helping Bocchama achieve his dreams before he would have to enter the real world.

“Yet… as I performed live after live, and watched those around me dance and sing with their hearts, I began to reevaluate my decisions.

“I began to treat this opportunity as a way to live the childhood that I was forcefully taken from me. Bocchama has been my source of happiness for as long as I can remember. But...I want to be able to find something else as well.

“It is selfish, is it not? For me, who has everything that I could ever wish for, to have more...”

Adonis’ hand clenched around his phone tightly.

“No.”

“...”

“It’s not selfish to want to bring yourself joy. You can only bring happiness to others once you find it yourself. And maybe, later in your life, once you find your happiness, you too can bring happiness to others."

“...Otogari-sama…”

“Until then, it’s okay to be an idol for yourself.” Adonis smiled, knowing that Yuzuru wouldn’t be able to see it, but hoped that he would at least hear the reassurance in his words.

“...Thank you.” Adonis let out a silent exhale, relieved that Yuzuru understood.

“We should sleep now, Fushimi.”

“...Otogari-sama, has anyone told you that your voice is quite soothing?”

“Hmm…?”

“Will you stay up a little longer…? I want to hear your voice.” Adonis could start to feel his heart beat faster against his chest. How could he decline such a request after what they had just talked about?

“...Alright.”

“I have nothing more to say, however…” Yuzuru’s voice trailed off, as if he was wondering what they should talk about next. Adonis thought for a moment too, but he sat up as an idea crossed his mind. He reached out towards his nightstand, pulling out a drawer. It took him a moment to find the book, but when he did, he took it out and placed it in front of him.

“I can read you a story.”

“...You can?”

“Yes. My mother would read stories to me whenever I cannot sleep.” Adonis pulled the curtains of his window open, allowing moonlight to shine into his room. “If I read you something, you’ll be able to hear my voice.”

“...That is a wonderful idea…~”

“Fushimi, have you heard of ‘One Thousand and One Nights’?”

“Yes. It is commonly referred to as ‘Arabian Nights’, no?”

“Yes. It is one of my favorite books. It has many stories. I will read it to you.” Adonis got himself comfortable, opening the book as it sat on his lap. The moonlight seeping through his window was enough to allow Adonis to read, and he started doing just that. He wasn’t even one sentence into the book when Yuzuru’s voice rang in his ear.

“Otogari-sama.”

“Yes, Fushimi? Are you tired of my voice already?”

“No.” Yuzuru paused for a moment. “Otogari-sama, I do not understand what you are saying.” Adonis blinked a few times, staring at the page for a few seconds before realizing.

“Ah. It’s not in Japanese.” He heard Yuzuru laugh on the other end and Adonis even smiled himself at such a silly mistake. “I can translate for you.”

“That would be lovely. Please, read it in your native tongue before translating.”

“Alright. I’ll tell you what happens after every page.”

Adonis started reading again, fluently conveying the story in his native tongue before explaining what it means after the page’s last sentence. He would stop every few pages to ask if Yuzuru was still listening, and when he got a response, he would continue. After about an hour, he heard Yuzuru sleepily mumble that they should stop. Adonis agreed, keeping note of what page they were on before the two of them exchanged a nightly farewell once again. Adonis placed the book and his phone on top of his nightstand as he got back into bed, unable to keep himself from smiling as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
